The Mystery of a Hawk
by Sandylee007
Summary: The whole team is shocked when Clint Barton returns from a solo-mission transformed into an actual hawk. What happened to him? And can it be reversed before he loses all his humanity?
1. It Begins With a Rough Landing

A/N: So… This story-idea came to me OUT OF NOWHERE. And it refused to leave. So, here we are. (chuckles nervously)

WARNINGS: some language (sorry, Steve!), violence, mild adult themes, lots of general weirdness (well, this IS my story…)

DISCLAIMER: Muah-hah-haa! As if I'd EVER have enough money to hire Jeremy Renner, or own anything to do with him aside DVDs. A girl can only dream, and type fanfiction. (pouts)

Awkay, before I chicken (hawk?) out… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

 ** _The Mystery of a Hawk_**

* * *

It Begins With a Rough Landing

* * *

Unlike most people probably assumed Tony Stark liked certain routines. He enjoyed it when everyone and everything was exactly as they were supposed to be. Especially with the kind of a life the Avengers led it was comforting to have some sort of a pattern to fall into when he was home.

One member of the team being absent wasn't good on that pattern.

Clint had been on a highly classified mission for over a week. It was nothing uncommon, of course. Which didn't make it any more… pleasant.

Tony wasn't worried. Of course he wasn't. Judging by the archer's injury history he just had some gloomy… concerns.

It was eleven in the evening and Tony didn't feel like going to bed just yet although he probably should've. So he started making coffee. Only to realize that he'd already prepared a mug that'd gone cold.

A familiar chuckle made him jump. "You're irresistibly adorable sometimes, you know that?" Pepper kissed his cheek. "Such a worry-wart."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm not worried. That mission is just taking too damned long."

Pepper smiled and kissed him again, this time on the lips. "I know. But you need to stop worrying before you give yourself an ulcer. He's a seasoned field agent. He'll be back before you know it."

Tony was about to remark something witty. Or perhaps he planned on making a definitely not child-friendly suggestion. Until there was a crash as glass broke.

They exchanged a look, then ran, Tony bracing himself to protect them both and the Tower if he had to. He was just about to make a security alert when he barged into a large common space and froze.

A window had been broken. On the floor, amongst shards of glass and stains of blood, was a massive hawk. The second he appeared the bird glared at him and _screamed_ , menacing despite the slick blood staining its pitch-black feathers. It was impossible to tell whether the animal had gotten hurt during the rough landing or before ever crashing into the Tower.

Tony stared, then blinked twice, slowly. Where did the bird come from? And what, exactly, was it? It didn't look like any average type of a hawk.

Tony took a step closer before he even realized it. Pepper grabbed his wrist. "Don't! It's injured and aggressive. You'll overwhelm it."

" _Sir?_ " a computer voice echoed. " _This data is most confusing. But the intruder seems to hold some genes from at least two different types of a raptor. As well as genetic traces of agent Barton._ "

On the floor the hawk screeched again, far more desperately this time, and tried to spread its wings.

Tony gulped thickly. His eyes widened as an impossible realization began to dawn. "Clint?" What happened during the mission? How was this even possible?

The bird emitted a yet another shout, and it sounded a lot like a cry for help.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh boy…! Poor Clint! What indeed happened to him? And can it be reversed? Will Clint ever be a human again?

What's the verdict, guys? Would you like to read more, or should this story have its wings clipped before it even begins? PLEASE, do let me know! Starting a new story is always unnerving, so it'd mean A LOT to hear your opinion.

In any case, thank you SO MUCH for reading! And whoever knows. Maybe I'll see you later?

Take care!


	2. The Animal I've Become

A/N: It took me a while to update. BUT HERE I AM, and in the future I'll be able to update every other week, if not every week. Yay…?

FIRST, though…! THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your reviews and love! Starting a new story is always a little nerve-wrecking. It means A LOT that so many of you are eager to join this insane journey! (HUGS)

Awkay, because I've kept you waiting already… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride (flight?)!

* * *

The Animal I've Become

* * *

It was surreally quiet as they looked at each other after Pepper rushed away to alert Tony's research team. The other Avengers stared at the animal their friend had become. Clint-the-Hawk glared back with piercing eyes. And screamed.

"So…" Bruce blinked once, twice. Shook his head. "You're trying to tell me that…?" The scientist couldn't quite bring himself to voice the rest.

"Yeah", Tony replied, unnaturally few-worded.

"What is this?" Thor inquired. His voice was full of worry and thunder. "Some form of sorcery?"

"No." Natasha's eyes flashed dangerously and she gritted her teeth so hard that it made a chilling sound. "This is something worse."

Steve's eyes darkened. The look on his face was terrifying. "I agree." The soldier took a deep breath and lifted his chin. "Look after Clint. I'll be back soon."

Clint emitted something that sounded like muttering, his feathers becoming fluffy as though he was attempting to appear larger. Some of the wounds were still bleeding a little. It was easy to tell that he was in pain, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Then, those new bird's eyes gleaming, he moved to follow the Captain. Walking because flying wasn't an option at the moment.

That finally snapped the others into action. Tony got to the bird first, grabbing him without remembering the injuries. "Easy, easy! Feathers, you're not going anywhere!" Clint screeched, insulted and in pain all at once, and snapped swiftly with his peak. The billionaire swore loudly. "Stop biting me!"

"Stark, he isn't a fan of being touched on a good day." Natasha's sharp voice was like a whip. "You're hurting him. And pissing him off."

Clint screeched, very loudly. Almost like confirming Natasha's words. Tony let go of the bird as though those feathers burned. Clint hit the floor, not managing to use his wings.

"I wasn't telling you to drop him!"

Tony's eyes widened as he stared at the bird that was attempting to get up and sort out his feathers as gracefully as possible. "Sorry! Sorry!" He smirked sheepishly and shrugged, putting as much charm as he could to that grin. "That… was for biting me?"

Clint glared. Fiercely. And screamed venomously. Suddenly Tony was very happy that at the moment his friend didn't have fists.

Was it possible for birds to tremble? It looked like Clint was doing that. Tony frowned, growing… concerned. Big boys didn't worry. "Hey. You didn't hurt yourself or anything, did you?"

Apparently hawks can scoff, too. At least Clint didn't roll his eyes. Just delivered a one more glare, seeming absolutely miserable.

The helper in Bruce finally kicked in. He took a deep breath, then stepped forward. Only to spread his arms almost immediately when the hawk hissed a warning. "We need to take a look at your injuries", the scientist reasoned. "We'll help you. But first we need to give you a proper checkup."

Clint-the-bird definitely didn't appear pleased.

Bruce clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. Frustration wasn't doing him any good, with Big Green eager to jump for a chance. "You can trust me, remember?"

Clint's intense stare melted to something less than a glare. The hawk didn't appear happy or certain. But at least he wasn't hostile anymore. The animal-instincts had dulled.

"Good." The others would've never expected to hear such a gentle tone from Natasha's lips. She knelt, slowly, slowly, and outstretched an arm towards the once again suspicious-looking bird. "We'll go to the medical wing. Just for a little while. Then we'll find you a nice and quiet place. How does that sound?"

The rest of them held their breaths while Clint considered. The animalistic urge to fight back and get away clashing with the human side that knew he needed help. In the end Clint-the-human proved to be stronger. With an almost gentle little sound the bird settled to Natasha's arm and made his way all the way to her shoulder.

"See, you idiot?" Natasha didn't smile. But her facial features softened uncharacteristically. "Stop being a brat and we'll work this out."

* * *

Nick Fury sensed a presence the second he entered his office. He wasn't surprised to find Captain America. His eyebrow arched at the grim look on the soldier's face. "I'm under the impression that this isn't a social call.

Steve's eyes met his. Searching, reading. "Clint's latest mission… What was it about?"

'Was'? Fury wasn't aware that the archer had returned. With a deep frown he took a seat. "It was highly classified, for one."

"Yeah, well… We kind of figured out as much." Steve's jawline clenched. "Because a couple of hours ago he came to the Tower transformed to a hawk."

There were a lot of things Fury anticipated. _That_ wasn't one of them. He was struck uncharacteristically speechless for a few seconds. When he finally spoke his tone didn't betray anything. _Damnit, Barton…!_ "I'm not authorized to have this conversation with you." He opened a drawer soundlessly. "But I can promise you all the resources Stark's research team needs to help him." He pulled out a file and placed it to the desk. "Now, unless you want to continue chitchatting… There are people who need to be informed on this… new development." His heart and feet were heavier than he would've ever admitted as he left the room, abandoning the file. He could only hope that whatever Tony's people and his own came up with, it'd be enough. He was definitely getting soft with old age, because the idea of losing Barton didn't sit well with him. Besides, if that happened Phil would kill him. If Natasha didn't get to him first.

Less than a minute later Steve and the file had also disappeared from the room.

* * *

The test results weren't exactly stellar. The-hawk-that-happened-to-be-Clint was dehydrated and malnourished. Thankfully nothing was broken, but there were several wounds that needed to be dealt with. The hawk was also in a foul mood, especially after the blood samples.

It wasn't like Tony felt… responsible. But he _did_ drop his friend, and as far as he understood it meant that he was expected to do something… nice. If there was a wild-beast and human hybrid in the Tower he didn't want it to be mad at him. And he kind of, sort of wanted to make sure that Clint was okay.

After ten minutes of negotiations it became apparent that Clint wasn't about to allow himself be carried. Which was why, twenty more minutes later, Pepper found the billionaire and a ruffled, patched up and moody hawk walking side by side. Tony shrugged like it was the most natural thing in the world. "We compromised. You know, while I still had my fingers."

Clint-the-hawk screeched what was either an approval or a complaint.

Tony pursed his lips. "You know, budgie… We've gotta work on your communication skills."

Clint glared. And glanced pointedly towards Tony's toes, which were unwisely covered only by socks. The billionaire chose smartly to shut up.

* * *

The rest of them, unwilling to just sit down doing nothing and even less eager to waste time, were examining the file Steve got from Fury.

Apparently a group of S.H.I.E.L.D agents had been sent to investigate when people began to disappear suspiciously. Usually such a matter wouldn't have earned the organization's attention. But this time there were hints that Hydra was possibly involved. The team, however, vanished before they could wrap up the mission. Clint, far more experienced than all those who disappeared combined, was sent to try and find out what happened to them.

The last member of the team of five reporting back was an agent in training named Melissa Chapman. She'd sent a picture of a woman in a scientist's clothes with long, black hair and ice-cold, hazel eyes. ' _Dr. Selina Kiev_ ' The second picture had zoomed purposefully to the Hydra-symbol tattooed to the back of the woman's neck.

"So…" Bruce appeared nauseated. "I, ah… think it's safe to say that Hydra is definitely behind this."

Thor's eyes blazed. He poked at Dr. Kiev's photo sharply. "We must find this woman."

The sound of something breaking was sharp and startling. Natasha was staring at the picture of Dr. Kiev, her hand bleeding from when she squeezed a glass so hard it broke. "Natasha?" Steve inquired cautiously.

Natasha gritted her teeth with such force that it was a miracle no teeth were damaged. All color had left her face, which held an expression they'd never seen before. "I know her."

* * *

Clint didn't want to think about what was done to him. How much it hurt. How terrified he was. How terrified he still was, if he was honest with himself.

That he'd never turn back into a human being again. That the life he once had – Laura, the kids, his friends – was lost. It was unthinkable.

He didn't want to think at all, at least until he stopped feeling like he'd been ran over by a bulldozer.

He froze with surprise for a moment when he realized that they'd come to the room at the Tower he usually used. His bed… The few items he'd brought in… They all seemed strange and foreign from his perspective.

"C'mon", Tony beckoned. Gentle as it was, the voice boomed painfully in his head. The man offered an arm and rolled his eyes at his suspicion. "So yeah, I dropped you once. It was stupid. And it won't happen again."

Did Clint really have a choice? Slowly and perhaps a little hesitantly he climbed to the limb. Moving carefully, Tony made his way to the bed and let him down. Clint settled eagerly, enjoying the familiar environment.

He should've been trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. He should've been doing something, anything. But how was he supposed to do that when he couldn't even think?

"Hey." Tony poked at him gently. "We're gonna fix you, okay? Whatever happened to you… We'll work this out. Because… No offense, but I like you much more as a human being."

Clint didn't mind, he also preferred to be a human being.

Everything hurt, even places he hadn't known existed. He was utterly exhausted and unable to focus at all. He was also cold. And Tony was like a man-shaped radiator.

"What are you…?" Tony trailed off with shock when he settled against the man's leg and made himself comfortable. "O… kay." A cautious hand petted him, careful to avoid the injuries. "Let's… just agree that we won't tell anyone about this."

Clint honestly didn't care. He just wanted to feel warm again. He wanted to think, needed to feel like himself. Maybe a little sleep would help with that. Maybe, if he was ridiculously lucky, he'd wake up and this whole nightmare would be over.

Little did he know just how bad it would get.

* * *

In a massive laboratory a pair of emotionless hazel eyes observed how a fox with almost human face writhed on the floor of a tiny cell. The animal panted and trembled, obviously feeling cold and in a horrific amount of pain. The angry growls it made changed suddenly to whimpers of utter agony.

And then it was quiet.

The woman, Dr. Selina Kiev, sighed and made notes. "Another failure, then", she mused. Completely ignoring it when in another cage a different part animal, part human cried out in pain. Her gaze drifted briefly and passionlessly to the photograph attached to the file in her hands. A beautiful young woman, no older than twenty-five, with long red hair and warm green eyes smiled back at her. ' _Melissa_ ' She didn't remember the surname and didn't care. "Pity."

Steps approached her. She didn't bother to look over her shoulder. Soon the arrival stopped beside her, also looking at the dead half-animal. "Another one?"

"I'm afraid so." Dr. Kiev shrugged. "Sometimes the path of science goes through trial and error. You know that as well as I do." She readjusted her glasses and rolled her shoulders. "You haven't found my hawk yet, have you?"

" _Our_ hawk", the man beside her hissed in a warning tone. "And no. My men haven't."

A line appeared to her forehead. "Shame. I would've loved to find out if he was a success." Her gaze scanned around the room as she took her leave. There were ten cages, seven of which contained an occupant. Creatures in varying stages between a human being and an animal. Five of them were already dead. "We need new test-subjects." The door slammed after her like a judge's hammer.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens, folks! A HORRID place, where Clint ended up. (shudders) Will they be able to get him back? Or will he lose his humanity or worse first? (gulps)

SOOOOO… Any good, at all? PLEASE, do leave a note to let me know! Hearing from you always makes my day.

Awkay, I've gotta go because it's LATE (or early…). Until next time! I REALLY hope that you'll all join in for that one.

Take care!

* * *

AnimalsAtHeart: Awww! And LOL. I sure will get started with this! I just can't resist the puns. (grins and hugs)

Massive thank yous for the review!

* * *

mandy: I'm SO HAPPY to hear that you enjoyed! Hopefully the second chapter will please you as well.

Colossal thank yous for the review!

* * *

Guest: LOL! I know, right? THRILLED that you enjoyed it!

Gigantic thank yous for the review!


	3. Crumbling Minds

A/N: High time I update, eh? (smirks sheepishly)

THANK YOU, so very much, for all your reviews, love and support! They mean more than you could ever imagine. (HUGS)

Awkay, because it's already been too long… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

Crumbling Minds

* * *

The team knew that they didn't have time to waste. The longer Clint remained a hawk, the more humanity was lost. And the more surely those responsible would slip out of their reach.

The Avengers had faced Hydra several times before. And now they'd do it again. Clint obviously didn't appreciate their plan.

Tony groaned, a headache settling in. He wondered if the archer ever felt this frustrated with his kids. He bit his tongue on the last minute to keep himself from asking out loud. "Look, the base is probably deserted by now, okay? Your little Operation Jailbreak must've spooked those creeps. They know that you made your way home, and that they're no match against the Avengers. We'll be back before you know it."

Clint screamed, again, which was what the hawk had been doing for the past fifteen minutes, raptor's eyes gleaming.

Tony glared right back. Was even brave enough to point a finger. " _No_ , Tweetie, you're _not_ coming with us." The billionaire went on after a yet another sharp glare and a vicious peck. The man was quick to pull his finger away before he would've lost a piece of it. "Because you're a freaking bird! And biting me isn't going to get you anywhere!"

Thor frowned. The Asgardian tilted his head, puzzled. "Does he… understand?"

Steve shrugged. Shadows of worry were heavy on the Captain's face. "In a way. Barton is still Barton, even as a bird."

Clint screeched a one more time. Then turned his feathery behind dramatically on his friend. Brooding.

Tony rolled his eyes, even more frustrated than before. "So now you're sulking? Great, just great. Can't you get into that ridiculously thick skull of yours that we're trying to…?"

Natasha stepped forward, interrupting him. "Clint." Her voice was sharp but shockingly tender at the same time. It seemed to get the bird's attention. "You wouldn't be able to help us. So stay here. Pepper will be here soon to keep you company. And we'll be back soon, too. All of us. I promise."

She petted Clint softly, and to everyone's stun the bird leaned to the touch. The sound the animal-that-was-their-friend emitted was full of sorrow and misery. Such that would've broken anyone's heart.

Tony approached his friend, unable to bear watching the other's suffering. "Hey." He thought about touching but decided against it. "This'll all be over soon, okay? Like none of this ever happened. I've seen how infuriatingly stubborn you can be. So don't go giving up now."

The look on Clint's face was the definition of anguish as the hawk screamed once more.

* * *

Much as they'd expected, the remaining Avengers found their location deserted. Still scattering wasn't exactly the best idea. But with the size of the Hydra-base, the team had fairly little choice. When Natasha announced that there was somewhere she needed to stop by Bruce followed. Steve and Tony each had their own corner of the building to go through. It was Thor who had the misfortune of finding the… test subjects.

All those poor souls… What'd become of them… What remained of them…

He looked at a bear that still had some human features. When he stroked the creature's fur he found it warm. Yet there was no breath. A trail of blood meandered from the half animal's, half man's nose. A bitter taste rose to Thor's throat.

Since he was banished to this strange realm he'd encountered several people who'd shown him just how amazing this place was. The empathy, love and heart he'd witnessed… Those were more than enough to prove that this realm was worth protecting.

The kind of people who did this had no place in this world.

Thor's dark musings were interrupted by a sound he almost missed at first. A sob. Alarmed, he turned his head, fully prepared to defend himself.

What he saw was a little girl with long, unruly dark hair and huge blue eyes. Tears traveled down her dusty cheeks. Her bare arms were covered in fur and the animal's ears had been drawn back from terror. "Please…!" she whimpered. "Please, help…! Before she comes back!"

* * *

While the Avengers searched through the base, another building came to life in the covers of the night.

"Team Delta is in." The male voice was a barely audible whisper. "No sign of the target yet. Moving forward."

Several sets of steps advanced, the team blending effortlessly to the shadows surrounding them. Only, these shadows had ears. And eyes.

A pair of hawk's eyes flashed while Clint's skull felt like it'd been torn apart. The pressure building up inside, the violent force that wanted to take over… They raged and roared.

Pepper was coming.

Pepper needed to be kept safe.

This threat needed to be destroyed.

The pain… It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, took his breath away. Literally. Everything exploded to a dark haze.

* * *

It was clear that Natasha had been in that base before. She was tense but led the way confidently with her usual grace, refusing to show even the slightest hint of the fear that had to linger inside her. One nearly completely dark, narrow hallway after another, right towards the heart of a building that seemed to be a labyrinth.

"Where are we going?" Bruce inquired at last, unable to bear the eerie silence around them that felt more threatening than anything else.

"To Dr. Kiev's office." Natasha's tone was the sharp, emotionally detached one she often used during missions. "She always documents everything and to help Barton we need information. Our best hope is that she left something behind when leaving in a hurry."

Bruce nodded slowly, trying to contain both his curiosity and the Big Green that didn't appreciate his current stress level. His jawline tightened before the words escaped. "What did she do to you?"

Natasha tensed up even further. Her fists balled so tightly that knuckles turned white. "Shut up", she hissed.

Bruce shuddered. It was a long time from when he last faced such hostility from her. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up", she growled.

And that was when he heard it too. The faintest noise coming from an office only a few steps ahead. The beast inside him snarled, stirring, and it took his all to not lose control.

Seconds later a woman stepped out of the room, carrying a file. She sighed. "I was hoping to get all things sorted before you'd get here." She looked at the redhead with a fond look in her eyes. "But you've always surpassed all expectations, Natalia."

* * *

Apparently animals could dream, too. Or then it was Clint's human side's mind drifting. He was flying, up and up, then gliding with the wind carrying him. The taste of recently consumed prey was fresh in his mouth, driving his instincts wild. He screamed triumphantly, the sound echoing like a mighty battle cry.

Then his eyes shifted. Hunter's eyes, those sharp ones able to see anything and everything. He wasn't flying anymore. Instead he was looking into the horrified gaze of a yet another pray. He saw and smelled blood.

He _screamed_ of victory and fury.

* * *

Bruce swallowed thickly. He didn't have a weapon because usually he was the weapon. His eyes strayed towards the most visible one he could see hanging by Natasha's waistline. The one she wasn't reaching out for. The look on her face chilled him.

Natasha Romanoff was scared.

And the older woman, Dr. Selina Kiev apparently, obviously noticed. A frosty smile appeared. "Oh, little Natalia… It's been such a long time. What a beautiful woman you've grown up to be!"

Natasha gritted her teeth so hard that it had to hurt. Her eyes flashed lava, like those of a wounded wild animal's. "You undo what you did to Barton… or I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Dr. Kiev continued to smile. "I know you could. I've seen what you're capable of, little spider. But you won't. Because you know what I am, darling."

Natasha took some threatening steps closer, hissing viciously in Russian.

Dr. Kiev didn't run away. Didn't flinch. Only spoke a single word, softly, almost lovingly. " _Mamka._ "

The change was instant. Natasha froze, her eyes widening and glazing over. Over the three seconds which followed her face became the one of a stranger.

Bruce swallowed, hard. Unsure if he should approach or not. "Natasha?" He glared at the doctor, the beast inside roaring and raging, itching to take over. "What did you do to her?"

Dr. Kiev paid no attention to him. "I'm going to leave. Natalia, shoot him."

The redhead didn't hesitate for even a second. Finally her hand moved and grabbed the gun Bruce looked at earlier. A one more second later the weapon was aimed at him. The look on Natasha's face told that she had every intention to fire it.

* * *

Pepper was absolutely exhausted as she entered the Tower, and wondered when she'd last slept properly. Had to be at least two nights ago. She'd been busy trying to keep the company in line, and struggling to keep Tony together. She didn't know which one was a greater challenge.

And Clint was her friend, too. In the world of gods, super soldiers, green giants, iron suits and spies Tony introduced her to the archer was a welcomed, comforting breath of normalcy. He was someone she could rant at or have a beer with when things – well, mainly Tony – got too hard. She seemed to be something similar to him.

He told her about his family. Such trust wasn't a gift to be taken lightly. In return she revealed exactly how many times she'd been sure that things were _over_ between her and Tony. He understood in a way none of her other friends could.

The thought of losing such a friendship was such she didn't want to even consider.

She stepped into an elevator and pressed the button to the floor where Clint was when one of the building's security guards slipped in as well. She sighed heavily. "Tom, you don't have to follow me everywhere. I'm perfectly safe here."

Tom Evans, a tall man with dark hair, handsome boyish face that made estimating his age a challenge and eyes that changed color every five seconds, gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry. Mr. Stark's orders."

Pepper groaned. Apparently she'd need to have a yet another talk about personal boundaries with Tony. "Like I said, I'm perfectly safe here", she repeated stubbornly and more sharply than she'd intended. Worry and fatigue had shortened her temper, it seemed.

They'd almost reached the correct floor when Tom shook his head, slowly. "No, you're not." He sounded incredibly sad. "And for that I'm sorry."

The needle had pierced the skin of her neck before she got the chance to react. Pepper gasped and took a step away from the man, pressing her hand against the skin that seemed to be on fire. "What…?" She couldn't produce another word.

Tom met her eyes, his own full of grief. "I… I'm so sorry. But… She took my daughter." The elevator gave a 'ping' neither noticed, the doors beginning to slide open. "Please, try to understand. She has my little girl."

Pepper's head was spinning from whatever drug Tom gave her. Her vision was blurry when she watched the man's face blanch as a reaction to whatever was revealed when the doors in front of them opened. She was barely conscious while turning her head turned, the need to see stronger than anything else. What she discovered was like a scene from a horror movie. Was it even real?

There were what could've been six or seven Hydra-agents. Their current condition made it impossible to tell the exact number. Blood and pieces of what used to be human bodies were everywhere. In the middle of it all sat Clint, naked and human. Once sutured, deep wounds on his arms and back were open again and bleeding, a trail of blood ran from his nose. He was human, apart from those eyes. The wild, ferocious look in them was definitely that of a threatened and outraged wild beast. The red staining his face intensified the impact.

The last thing Pepper saw before darkness swallowed her was those eyes turning towards them, and the last thing she heard was an animalistic, blood-chilling screech.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: OH BOY…! What in the world?! What is going to happen next? Will Clint ever be human again, even in a human body? So many questions!

Sooo… Any good at all? Deletion worthy? PLEASE, do let me know! I LOOOVE hearing from you.

Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I'll see you there.

Take care!

* * *

AnimalsAtHeart: I sure did see! (HUGS, and smiles) I REALLY hope that you'll keep enjoying the story.

Colossal thank yous for the review!


End file.
